TOTAL ECLIPSE PART III IN THE RED MOON TRILOGY
by kizzymouse
Summary: One month after Bad Moon Rising-Jacob and Leah are about to make it official and get married! Nessie's singing career has taken off.Alice is worried because she had a vision about the Volturi.Will the Cullen's once again have to battle for their survival?


**TOTAL ECLIPSE**

**PROLOGUE**

_It was cold and oh so dark in here; the darkness was absolute, not a pinprick of light penetrating it's depths. The coldness seeped from the dank damp smelling walls, seeking warmth and slowly destroying it. Veins turn to ice; flesh becomes so cold and numb in the subterranean stone prison. Hope is dying; salvation seems unlikely. Tears fall and turn to ice against her pale skin as she cries silently in desperation. Will anyone save her from this fate? Will anyone find her here in this place? Or will weakness overcome her and death becomes a much longed for release?_

**CHAPTER ONE**

Happy Ending

JACOB BLACK:

In two weeks' time I am marrying the girl of my dreams, the mother of my child and my true soul mate. _Lucky me! _Who would've thought a few years ago Jacob Black would've got his happy ending? Leah loves me, it's the best feeling, and I can't wait to marry her! I've got such a good feeling about marriage, after seeing Edward and Bella so happy and Seth and Nessie. I know Leah and I can be that happily married couple too. We are getting married on Christmas Day; on First Beach. We are just having a very simple ceremony, a traditional Quileute wedding. This is called the Rite of the Seven Steps.

In this ceremony, the couple take seven steps clockwise around a sacred fire. The groom will take the first step, stop, and recite a vow. The bride will follow suit. This ritual continues to take place as they both complete the seven steps. In some instances, the bride and groom exchange small gifts that are symbolic of their love and life together, such as ears of corn, feathers, stones, etc. The corn stands for fertility. The feathers represent loyalty, and the stones symbolize strength. As the bride and groom take their symbolic walk, the guests join hands forming a circle around them and the fire. It's very popular amongst Native Americans wanting to stick to traditions. Leah and I wanted to incorporate our history into our special day. The only part we are changing is the exchanging of rings. Although the availability of rings was doubtful in ancient ceremonies, this tradition has become popular in many weddings. The exchanging of rings symbolizes eternal love that has no beginning and no end. I love that part!

So plans are being made for our big day; Alice of course has been a major factor in this! Although she seems sad and distant at the moment, I don't know why. That's Alice I suppose. Nessie, my dear Nessie is writing a song for Leah and I, a special song for our wedding, which she will perform herself. I'm so proud of her. She is fast becoming one of the best singer/songwriters this country has seen. She is loving all the attention! I don't think Bella is so keen though. I guess she just worries too much. I know what that is like now; I worry when Isaac crawls around everywhere, bumping in to things! It's such a hard job being a parent, but it's also the best job in the world I reckon. Leah and Isaac interrupt me out of my reverie; Leah kisses my cheek and Isaac's small chubby fingers reach out to grasp a strand of my hair. I embrace them both, holding them close to me, inhaling their scent. I love my little family so much.

_Jacob Black is definitely getting his happy ending; just you try and stop me!_

**CHAPTER TWO**

A Life Less Ordinary

RENESMEE CLEARWATER:

Did I tell you I _love _being married to Seth so much? I guess I probably mentioned it!

My career as a musician has taken off so well, I cannot believe it sometimes. Sure I have to be careful, being NOT completely human. But I think I'm managing well, I've got Seth at my side, I can do anything. I love playing my music live to a captivated audience. I have had such good reactions from people, I now have fans! My album _Northern Lights_ has been well received by the public and critics. I think people are enjoying my way of communicating music to them. I have now got human friends! Dominic, my producer and I have become good friends, though I suspect he would like to be more. I have become friends with a girl who works for the record company; she is the receptionist. We got talking one day, and now we are best girlfriends. She obviously doesn't know I'm a half human, half vampire, or that I am married to a half vampire, half shape- shifter! That would be a bit too much information!

I love having a best friend who's human, Ellie is beautiful, funny and talented. She is wasted in that job. The girl can play the sweetest violin you could imagine. I am hoping to get her to play on some new songs of mine. I think we will complement each other beautifully. She is very gorgeous, though Seth says he doesn't notice any woman but me. Her hair is curly, hanging in red ringlets down her back. Her skin is pale like mine and she has the greenest eyes. She _could _be a vampire, she is so dazzling and beautiful. She is very Celtic looking; which she says comes from her Irish Mother's side of the family. We spend a lot of time together, when Seth is busy managing my affairs. I love my husband being my agent, I don't think anyone else would've done. Seth is so clever.

My family have been so supportive; Mom is coming around a little bit, I know she is proud of me but she worries. Dad is uncharacteristically unworried for me, he is overjoyed to see me put my talent to good use. Carlisle and Esme are their usual caring selves, only wanting the best for me. Emmett, Jasper and Rose love having a semi famous niece! I'm worried about Alice though; ever since my first performance she has looked worried, scared even. She has tried to hide it from me, but I can see it in her face. I can see her and my Dad having secret conversations in their minds. My Father has not mentioned anything about it to me. Alice has thrown herself into organizing Leah and Jacobs wedding, I suppose it is keeping her mind off whatever is bothering her so much. It must be awful for Alice, having these visions of hers. The future can change so much in a split second.

I sigh to myself, trying not to worry and to just concentrate on the good things; my unabashed love and desire for my gorgeous husband, my music, my family, my home and my friends. I can't wait for Leah and Jake's wedding; I am so pleased for them, especially my Jacob. He has everything he ever wanted and that makes me very happy indeed. I am writing a song for the happy couple, for their wedding day. It has to be perfect, just like their love for each other.

_I know it's going to be the best Christmas EVER._

**CHAPTER THREE**

Visions

ALICE CULLEN:

Edward and I sit in the garden talking, away from the rest of the family, I don't want to infect them with my worries and anxiety. For more than a month I've been having this awful vision, the trouble is it keeps changing. Changing too much for me to get a proper look. This is the worst thing about seeing the future; circumstances and events can conspire to muddle my visions, making them impossible to decipher. The night Nessie played to her first live audience, I suddenly found myself staring into space, horrified at a vision, which gripped me. I saw Marcus, one of the Volturi leaders staring at Nessie's picture, furious that she was trying to become well known to humans for her talent. I shuddered thinking of Marcus. Aro and Caius were intimidating yes, but I think Marcus scared me the most.

I think I should explain my reasons for this - as a result of losing his mate, Didyme, Marcus eventually became extremely apathetic. He voted against destroying Nessie in an 'almost bored fashion'_, _not even looking at us, the Cullen's and their allies while doing so. The other Volturi seemed to recognize this aspect of Marcus, as none of the Volturi reacted at all to his vote. Marcus lost his mate, Didyme, when her brother Aro killed her. He never knew Aro killed her. That loss, over the centuries, turned him into the apathetic zombie he is today.

Marcus has the ability to recognize relationships. Marcus gift is actually quite valuable in the hands of someone who knows how to use it. For example, imagine Marcus on the battlefield. He sees the binding ties between the enemy the guard faces. He can tell who the leader is just by watching the way the others are tied to him or her. He can see how to destroy the resistance simply by picking off a few key people. He doesn't just see romantic relationships, but also ties of family and friends, loyalty and devotion. He can tell if any given person would die for another. Off the field of battle (as the Volturi rarely leave their home), Marcus gift is valuable politically . It's an amazing gift in a diplomatic situation. Plus, when you're sitting on an empire, it's nice to be able to see when someone's loyalty starts wavering. Or if anyone is getting too fond of anyone else. (_copyright Stephenie Meyer)._

Edward stared at me intently as he waited for my thoughts to cease. I sighed with increasing worry.

"Edward, I'm scared, I don't want the Volturi coming anywhere near our family again! What would they say about Seth? We should have known they would react badly to Nessie being well known!" I exclaimed, my eyes wide with fear.

Edward stroked my pale marble face with his cold fingers.

"Alice, please, your visions have been so muddled I'm not sure that the Volturi will actually come. Not once have you seen Aro or Caius in your visions. Until we get concrete evidence I am NOT going to upset my daughter or Bella!" he said sternly.

His topaz eyes burned directly into mine, his face determined and decided. I sighed, breaking away from his piercing gaze. I wish my brother wasn't a mind reader I thought to myself as a determined idea of my own raced across my brain. Of course Edward caught it straight away, his brow creased with worry.

_"No Alice!" he screamed. " No! I will not allow you to go to Volterra! I forbid it!"_

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Together Alone

SETH CLEARWATER:

I lay on our bed in our cottage alone, wishing Nessie was here with me. For the last two weeks I had hardly seen her, our life was a whirlwind of activity right now. She was always writing new songs, spending time with her human friends, whilst I had the business stuff to attend to. Dominic had a state of the art recording studio in his house in Seattle, so Nessie spent a lot of time there with her new best friend Ellie, the receptionist at the record company. Ellie was a talented violin player; Nessie had decided to use her talents on her next album. So they were busy writing songs, playing music and generally hanging out together. I suppose part of me was jealous; I wanted Nessie all to myself, I loved her so much and felt incomplete when I wasn't with her.

Dominic's eyes lit up every time he looked at my beautiful wife; I couldn't blame him for that, but still I didn't like it at all. Most of the time I am 100% happy for my Nessie; her dreams are all coming true. But sometimes my doubts, fears and worries threaten to overcome me; maybe she will decide I am not enough for her anymore? Now I can understand Bella's fears; it is frightening to have all eyes on the most precious thing in the world to you. Nessie is becoming more well known by the day; her album sales continue to rise and more and more the media is intruding into her life. This scares me; we must not let humans know about us. It's fundamental to vampire survival, and one of the rules of our kind. I know Nessie is half human, and I don't want to deny her anything, but I am now getting worried by the amount of attention she is receiving.

I know Alice is worried too, I've seen fear in her small pixie-like face, worry haunting her topaz eyes, silent communication between her and Edward. Then I try to reassure myself; Edward would never let any harm come to his beautiful daughter. I glance at the clock on the bedside table. The luminous figures state that it is 3am. Nessie has not returned home to me, and the feeling of speeding off into Seattle to bring her back is getting stronger with each passing second. I grab my pillow, instantly ripping it to shreds, feathers falling all around my face. I groan to myself, the pain of her absence gnawing at my chest where my still heart lays. The heart that does not beat anymore, but if it did, it would beat out a steady rhythm of love for her, my wife, _my only love. _I can't stand this anymore and I speed out of the cottage, into the woods to hunt, anything to distract me from the worry and loneliness.

_Nessie my love, come back soon, I miss you._

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Human Allure

RENESMEE CLEARWATER:

Spending time with humans was very gratifying. Very different than what I was used to in my life. I was half human and I craved human company. In these short months since my career had taken off I'd become happy to spend more and more time with them. Seth didn't share my point of view. My husband did not see it the way I did. He saw humans as a distraction we could not afford. Dominic and Ellie had become very important to me, I didn't want to give my friends up. We fed on each other's creative influences. We did not notice the passing of time when we were creating songs and music.

Sure, I know Dom is in love with me, it's easy for humans to fall for us supernatural beings, all too easy to dazzle them. I didn't subconsciously set out to dazzle him, it just happened whether I wanted it to or not. His sapphire blue eyes followed me around the room, watching every movement I made. Hungry eyes full of unrequited love and human desires. My need for him to approve of me over rode any discomfort I felt from his attentions. Ellie was beautiful, smart and funny. I could really relate to her in many ways. Seth wanted him and I to be together every minute of the day, he didn't want me to be distracted by anything but him. It was true when we were together I only thought of him;, the outside world went away. I loved him. But I loved my new life too.

_Couldn't they co-exist together?_

I really hoped they could. For all our sakes. Tonight, as usual, I forgot about time. The hour of the day means very little to me, I do not require much sleep, that's my half vampire nature. Dom, Ellie and I had been composing new songs, Ellie's sweet violin a new and exciting addition to my music. The sound of the violin was both haunting and uplifting. It suited the mood of my songs perfectly. Ellie had just left, sleep calling her. Dominic and I sat on his comfy leather sofa, a glass of wine in our hands. Yes, I've found out I like that other human pleasure; alcohol. Only in small measures though. Dominic's arm is resting lightly on the back of the sofa, his fingers inches from my hair. He is a very attractive human; slim, piercing sapphire blue eyes, sculpted jaw line and cheekbones, dark brown shaggy hair to his shoulders, a kind open face with a ready smile which can light up a room. Yes, very attractive if you weren't a married half human, half vampire girl.

I sigh as I listen to our musical collaborations for the night, pouring through the speakers into the room. "Dom, we nailed that song huh?" I ask, turning to him to smile.

His blue eyes gaze into mine as he smiles back at me, "Uh uh sweetheart, it's amazing. The piano and the violin together, really amazing," I grin widely.

All I want is his and others approval, I thrive on it, I need it. Dom gently removes the empty wine glass from my hand and places it next to his on the floor. I feel a light touch on my hair, as he curls his index finger around my long tresses. He sighs and gazes at me with those eyes. The lamplight casts a warm glow over his features. He smells good. So good. His eyes turn liquid as he sighs, he looks into my eyes again, desire plain on his face. I want to look away but I can't.

"Nessie, you are so so beautiful. I am so in love with you I can hardly breathe," he whispers gently as I stare immobilised into his piercing eyes.

My hybrid heart is thumping loudly in my chest.

He takes my unmoving state for compliance, and moves in slowly, his lips inches from mine. I feel his warm breath on my face and his scent is all around me, enveloping me, drawing me in closer. Making me _hungry_. Suddenly his lips are on mine, kissing me passionately, his taste, his scent, and his hunger pouring into my every pore. I don't know why but at first I responded, his human mouth was so delicious. _How can this be? _In a split second my hybrid brain kicked in and I furiously pushed him away, gasping for breath, my cheeks flushed with passion and something else? _Hunger. _

"NO! Dom what are you doing?!" I wail loudly, my arms pushing him away with just a little bit too much strength.

His face is also flushed, desire in his eyes.

"Oh Nessie I'm sorry I thought you wanted me to kiss you," he pleaded with me.

"Why would you think that? I love Seth. I'm married!" I complain loudly.

I jump up, eager to get away from his all too alluring scent. I feel shame at allowing his lips on mine. He sits with his face buried in his hands, shaking his shaggy head, moaning softly to himself.

"Sorry, sorry , sorry, please forgive me Nessie," he whispers.

I need to flee from this situation, I quickly put on my coat and hurry to the door, quickly opening it. I look back once at his distraught face, his blue eyes looking into mine.

"I love you Nessie," he simply states.

I grimace and bolt out the door, speeding down the stairs, away from the house as quickly as I can. Alice's yellow Ferrari is parked on the kerb where I left it. Lucky for me, wine is absorbed and quickly dissolved by my hybrid system so I don't have to worry that I've had one glass. I jump into the car and speed off into the night. A quick glance in my rear view mirror shows me Dominic's face looking out through the velvet curtains into the rainy, dark night. His eyes following me, his scent embedded into my skin, his taste on my tongue. My head spins with the memory, tears falling down my pale cheeks.

_What have I done?_

**CHAPTER SIX**

Confessions

CARLISLE CULLEN:

My beautiful granddaughter sat on the sofa in my study, her face pale, her eyes fearful and full of pain. I wanted to comfort her but she seemed so far away from me at that moment. She had come to ask me about the human vampire relationship. She was worried, she had strange feelings for a human. _Hunger._ That was how she had described it. I sighed and gently sat down next to her, taking her small hands in mine.

"Oh Nessie, you poor love, you look so fragile honey," Her large chocolate brown eyes stared into mine, a frown creasing her brow.

"Oh Granddad, I don't know what happened! I never expected to feel such a pull towards a human," she whispered, tears in her dark eyes.

"Nessie, it happens love. His blood calls to you, you are half vampire, don't beat yourself up about it," I tried to comfort her.

Her pale cheeks flushed red and she looked down at the floor.

" I wanted to pounce on him and bite him, drink his blood, possess him!" she said softly with remorse.

I stroked her long silky hair, trying to soothe her pain. " I've known him for ages, why do I feel this way now?" she asked me softly her eyes still downcast.

"Haven't you always been drawn to him though, haven't you wondered if it wasn't just mere curiosity and the need to be more human?" I asked her softly.

She finally looked up into my eyes.

"Oh Granddad, I don't know. I just don't like the way I felt. I've never dealt much with humans, only Charlie and Sue. When I'm with them, especially Dom and Ellie, I feel like I could belong, like I've missed out on something," she wailed.

I sighed, this is why it was hard to be around humans. The rest of us Cullen's had had a lot of practice at stifling our true natures when it came to people. Edward was drawn to Bella's blood the first time he caught a scent of it. Her blood sang to him, but he repressed his desire to kill her, instead he fell in love and they had a happy ending. I did not know what to say to make Nessie feel better.

"It's natural sweetheart to want to be part of the human race. You have only been used to us. I know you are only half vampire, but you must learn to control your true nature if you want to live in the human world," I said hugging her to me.

She sighed deeply.

" I love Seth, he doesn't want me to become too involved with humans. I can see why now. But oh Granddad, I love singing and playing my music, being out there in the world, making a difference," she said passionately her dark eyes shining.

"I know darling, I know. But if it came to a choice, you would choose Seth and your family right?" I asked kissing the top of her head.

She looked deep into my eyes, her beautiful face so serious.

" Yes of course, but I don't want to choose! I just want to live, Granddad, I want to live in the big wide world!"

I hugged her again, her pale face wet with tears.

"Nessie, my love, I can only advise you. I will not tell you how to live your life. But consider what is important to you, and please consider the consequences your actions will have on yourself and all those around you,"

She smiled weakly at me.

" I will Granddad, I promise. I won't start eating my friends ok?" she said with an impish grin.

Ah that's more like the old Nessie!

"I'm going home to my Seth now, I've missed him. I've been too preoccupied lately, " she stated determinedly.

We hugged each other tight as she stood to leave for home. I hoped and prayed she would be okay. I watched her leave, a determined look on her face and I smiled.

As soon as she left I sighed deeply and sat down on the sofa my head in my hands. I knew all too well the allure of human blood. I had experienced it myself many, many years ago. No, not my beloved Esme. I saved her life, as I could not bear to see such grace and beauty die. I fell in love with her the minute I looked into her pale dying face. I had to save her. No, this was before Esme. I met a nurse at the hospital where I worked. She was beautiful, slim with long dark curly hair, her name was Frances. She had green eyes as deep as the ocean. At first I was in awe of her beauty, then I was in awe of her scent. Her pulse beating in the creamy skin of her neck. Venom filled my mouth when she was near. Thoughts of wrestling her to the floor and sinking my teeth into her soft flesh also flooded my mouth with venom. It was distracting and utterly inhuman what I wanted to do to her.

I had trained myself to be under complete control around humans, I did not welcome this diversion easily. One night we were both working late, we were alone together in the hospital canteen just before the long shift ended. She drank coffee, whilst I pretended to. The rain beat outside the windows, flashes of lightning glowing in the dark, a tumultuous storm raging in the night. A storm raged in me also. It took all my self-control not to lunge at this beautiful creature with the alluring scent sat in front of me.

So I made small talk with her, smiling in the correct places. Suddenly she reached out and touched my hand, her sea green eyes boring into mine.

"Carlisle, I'm glad we're alone," she breathed huskily.

I forgot to breathe, forgot to act human as her warm skin touched my cold hand. I quickly pulled my hand away, distraught at the thought of her skin on mine. Her eyes darkened, pain and rejection flaring in those deep green pools.

"Frances, I like you, I really do but we must not abuse our working relationship," I said gently.

She smiled sweetly at me, her cheeks glowing a succulent rosy pink. Her red full lips pouting slightly as she gazed into my eyes once more.

"Ah yes, but surely you feel something for me Dr Cullen?"

Oh yes, I wanted to say. Yes, I want to tear out your throat, quench this burning, and drink your blood until I am sated.

I sighed trying not to notice how her delicious scent was wafting over me in waves. I gripped the table so hard, I felt splinters in my hands. Still she smiled at me, waiting for my response. I stood up so quickly, she gasped in shock.

" Dear Frances, what I feel for you...well it's best left unsaid. Now I bid you goodnight."

I turned quickly and made for the door, not daring to look back, not daring to inhale her intoxicating scent. She cried out to me as I sped down the corridor.

"Carlisle! Please! Come back!"

I didn't stop, I didn't look back, and I ran out into the stormy night my mind a whirlwind of emotions. That was the last time I ever saw her. I left that night and did not return. No woman ever had that effect on me again, I made sure of it, and I numbed my senses to humans. I wanted to be a good doctor, help those in need, and not kill them!

_Until Esme. _So yes, I knew how Nessie was feeling, humans can bewitch us and beguile us.

After all we are vampires, and_ humans are prey_.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Ultimatums

SETH CLEARWATER:

I hugged my sister tight to me, glad to have her to talk to. We hadn't always been this close. Growing up, I was the annoying little brother. Leah had come over to the cottage to see me, all excited about her forthcoming wedding to Jacob Black, the father of her gorgeous baby son Isaac. My nephew. I was Jacob's best man, naturally. I had never seen Leah so happy. I tried to keep smiling so she would not know the turmoil inside my still heart. We chatted about the wedding, about Isaac, about our Mom, Charlie and our half-brother Zack. Finally she left me alone and I could take off my mask and let my real emotions show on my pale marble face. I was distraught. I was devastated. Nessie, my beautiful wife, was being taken further and further away from me by the lure of human company. By the glitter and glamour of fame. She hardly spent any time with me at all. My emotions ranged from anger to fear to loneliness. We were only just married! I looked out of the cottage window desolately.

_Suddenly Nessie appeared._

My eyes lit up at the sight of her, the wind blowing her hair out behind her like a sail, she strode magnificently towards the cottage. I ran to the door and flung it open, scooping her up into my arms, raining kisses down onto her lovely face.

"Seth," she gasped.

She smiled her most dazzling smile at me as I set her back down. I took her small hand and led her into the cottage, my joy to see her evident. I crushed her body to mine, revelling in the warmth radiating from her. I lifted her chin up so I could kiss her sweet lips. I gasped as electricity, heat and passion flowed from our joined mouths. She moaned against my mouth, the tip of her tongue touching mine. I grasped her closer to me, her body letting me know just how much she'd missed this closeness. I scooped her up in my arms again and carried her to the bedroom, my lips still on hers. I didn't want to let go, scared she would disappear again and all this would be a dream.

Our bodies entwined on the bed, our kissing became more fervent, whispered words of passion fell from our lips. There was no need for conversation, not yet. I let myself be swept away on the tide of passion and love I felt for my darling Nessie. Much later, I lay with my arms around her, her head on my chest, her long hair tickling my marble hard skin. I sighed deeply, scared to spoil the moment, but knowing I had to speak with her.

I kissed the top of her head, "Nessie?" I whispered, "Are you awake my love?"

"Uh uh," she replied softly.

I hugged her tighter to me, my still heart swelling with all the love I had for her. "Where have you been, my only love? I have missed you so much!" I exclaimed.

She extricated herself from my arms, and sat up with her legs crossed, only a sheet covering her body. Her chocolate brown eyes gazed deeply into mine.

"Seth, I'm sorry. But you know I am so busy. The new album is almost ready to start work on. Ellie is really bringing so much more to my music. It's all so exciting!" she said clapping her small hands together.

I sighed deeply again.

" Nessie, you know I think you are extremely talented and I'm happy you love your music so much. But on the other hand I never see you these days. I miss you honey. I love you. I don't think spending so much time around humans is healthy for you, I really don't. You aren't human, love," I said gently.

A frown creased her smooth brow, her eyes darkening with anger.

"Seth I am well aware what I am! A hybrid freak! Yes, not human, not vampire! Where do I fit in? Tell me that! I will not give up the happiness I've found, even for you. Both worlds can exist can't they?" she demanded, her pretty face distorted by her emotions.

I tried to hold her hand, to make her see I wasn't being unreasonable, but she pulled away sharply jumping up from the bed. She stalked around the room with only the thin sheet covering her, god she was beautiful, especially when she was angry. I tried to keep my thoughts on the moment but it was hard to do so as she marched and stomped about the room, her hair flowing around her, her eyes bright with passion, her face deliciously flushed.

"Seth Clearwater, you knew when you married me that I wanted to do something with my life. I wasn't prepared to just sit at home and do nothing! Yes, I love you but I won't be told what to do by anyone!" she said determinedly, her dark eyes flashing at me.

I jumped up from the bed, pulling a sheet around me.

"Nessie, please. I am only saying maybe you should cool things for a while. It's not safe! We aren't meant to reveal ourselves to humans, we aren't meant to be so close!" I said, my voice cracking with emotion.

Nessie arched a perfect eyebrow at me.

"We?" she questioned. "I am closer to a human than a vampire. I want to be human!" she raged, her face furious.

I felt like she had slapped me in the face, her words stung me so. I stood gaping at her, not recognising this creature before me. Who had stolen my sweet natured wife?

"Nessie, I won't say this again. I beg you, for the love of all that is holy, to stop this now. You can still make your music, but let's keep our lives private from now on. We don't need the outside world, we only need US, that's what's important!" I stated, holding my hands out to her.

But the gulf between us seemed to widen and become impossible to cross. She quickly dressed, brushing out her tangled tresses.

"Nessie, please?" I begged.

She turned around quickly to face me, her face dark and stormy," Don't ever give me ultimatums Seth. I wish I were human. I love being recognised, I love people falling in love with my songs, and I love and crave human approval. I want a child. This damned half existence has taken away my ability to carry my own baby, nor can I conceive one with you since you've been changed. But there are ways around this; procedures, medical stuff. I don't want a hybrid like my Mom," she sighed deeply. " If I hadn't given in so easily to Nahuel and let him take me away, then you wouldn't have got hurt. Then you wouldn't have been changed. So, yes it's my fault. We could have had children, I could have had YOUR child," she continued sadly.

I was so shocked at her outburst and the feeling of not knowing her any more nearly swept me off my feet with its intensity. She walked towards the door, leaving me once again. I wanted to smash the cottage to tiny pieces.

Before she walked out again, she turned to face me, tears in her eyes, "Seth, Dominic's blood sings to me, I have to restrain myself around him, but I can do it of course because I'm half vampire. Control comes easier to me. I won't hurt him any ways. This has happened for a reason. He will be the father of my child.

_A human child_ ."

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Consequences

EDWARD CULLEN:

Alice was trying to hide her thoughts from me. I knew it, and she knew it. I also knew why. She was so sure that the Volturi were angry with my daughter for flaunting her talents in public. I wasn't so sure; so far her visions had only featured Marcus. I knew Marcus wasn't the most pleasant member of the Volturi; he was so indifferent to anyone and everything around him. He was the one who would have gladly have sentenced my daughter to death almost six years ago. I had not picked up on any other Volturi in Alice's thoughts. If I did I would know we needed to be cautious.

I had been a bit distracted lately as well, so I wasn't paying too much attention to Alice's thoughts. Bella and I were planning a second honeymoon on Isle Esme; we would go away next week for a fortnight. I was looking forward to having my wife to myself. The house was so busy with Jacob, Leah and baby Isaac now living there. We didn't have the privacy of our cottage anymore. We needed some us time. I couldn't wait. The island was fully restored to its former beauty after the unpleasant events a few months before. Alice's visions were far from my mind, as Bella and I got ready to fly out to our paradise.

BELLA CULLEN:

Oh how exciting! Edward and I are going away together, just the two of us. I cannot wait. It will be nice to be just us again. On our special island together, no interruptions, no distractions. The only distraction for me will be him, and I don't mind that at all! Bliss! I shiver thinking of how we will spend our nights on the island, our pale marble skin glinting in the moonlight as we swim naked in the warm sea, Edward's beautiful angel face smiling at me as he leans in to kiss me and take me in his arms in our bed in the blue room. So of course I am only thinking these pleasant thoughts, no worries or fears for my daughter are at the forefront of my mind at all.

**CHAPTER NINE**

Money Talks

DOMINIC CROSS:

I alternated between extreme happiness and extreme trepidation. The Cullen family scared me to death, they seemed so powerful and frightening to outsiders. I loved Renesmee, but the rest of her family, uh no thanks! I didn't mean to fall in love with her. The first time I saw her face that was it, I fell and I fell hard. Her sweet voice only made it harder to resist her charms. When she got married I was devastated, some small part of me had hoped she'd feel the same. We had exchanged lots of glances and secret smiles since she first walked through the door of my recording studio. I felt there was something between us, something unspoken but nevertheless special to us both.

I really did read the signals wrong that night at my house when we were alone. The mood seemed right; she seemed to want me as much as I wanted her. I knew it was wrong because she is married, but I couldn't help myself kissing her soft sweet lips. She responded at first and my heart leapt. Her response shocked me actually; it was almost as if she wanted to devour me. The thing is I would have let her do anything to me. I am _so_ in love with her. But then she'd stopped kissing me; horrified at what we had done. When she stormed out I really thought I would never see her again. I mean she could've found someone else to produce her albums. It didn't have to be me. But two days later she turned up on my doorstep, the yellow Ferrari parked outside on the kerb. Her beautiful long hair was dishevelled, her eyes dark deep pools in her pale face. Eyes, which were threatening tears. I had taken her hand and led her inside.

She didn't speak to me at first. I removed her coat and led her to the living room, which was very cosy in the glow of the real fire. I sat her down and poured her a glass of red wine. She looked like she needed one. She sipped it slowly, her eyes unfocused and dreamy.

"Nessie?" I had asked softly. "Are you all right?"

Her beautiful eyes focused on me suddenly, with an intensity, which both thrilled and frightened me.

"Dom," she purred in that sexy throaty voice of hers. "Can I stay with you?" she smiled up at me, captivating me once again.

She had cast a spell on me, the beautiful witch with pale skin, dark eyes and long luxurious tresses of dark auburn silk.

"Of course," I replied, smiling down at her, my heart leaping and stuttering all over the place.

So that was that. She was still here, and we'd talked and talked. I'd found it hard not to want to kiss her and touch her again, but I restrained myself. She needed a friend and I was determined not to let her down. I did feel something in the air between us, unseen sparks of electricity crackling in the atmosphere when we gazed at each other. I had to tear my gaze away from hers when I felt like I might lose control of my emotions and actions.

It was hard listen to her talk about her husband Seth and her strange family. But I was determined to behave myself around her. What will be will be. If she happens to love me too then that would be so amazing, but if she wants me to be her friend, then that's fine with me too. As long as I can still see her and share a small part of her life then I'm happy.

This night the conversation had turned really serious. Nessie told me she can't have children the conventional way. Her husband also is unable to have children. She explained this was another reason she'd came to stay with me for a few days to clear her head. Her and Seth had been having some real problems; I think he is jealous of her fame and of her new friends. It doesn't seem like Nessie has had many friends in the past, she seems to have led a sheltered life. If Nessie was my wife I would be out in the night searching for her to bring her home to me. Nothing would keep me away from her, nothing!

But Nessie explained she'd said some pretty terrible things to Seth; things he might find hard to forgive. Jeez, I would forgive her anything, I swear! I suppose I shouldn't have been shocked then when she asked me; all things considered. Her chocolate brown eyes gazed into mine with such intensity I nearly had to look away. But of course I couldn't, I was stuck there in her gaze, like an insect on a pin. Unable to look away I watched her perfect lips form the question, which could change our lives forever.

"_Dominic_ _will you help me have a baby_?"

Before I can answer there was a soft knock at the door. My eyes were still riveted to Nessie's face. Did she really just ask me _that? _She glides over to the door and opens it. I hear another female voice greeting her.

"Perfect timing!" I hear Nessie exclaim.

She comes back into the room with Ellie, a big smile on both their faces.

"So has she asked you yet?" Ellie asked with a grin.

I must've looked completely confused by the whole situation, as both girls rushed to my side, chattering excitedly. Nessie took my hands in hers, gazing up at me with those beautiful eyes.

"Dominic, Ellie and I have been talking, and as you both love me, we thought of a brilliant plan to help me out in the baby department," she said smiling widely at me.

I still said absolutely nothing. I did not move. Ellie squeezed Nessie's arm encouragingly.

"Ellie has offered me her eggs, we have them on ice right now at a private fertility clinic. I just need something from you Dom, a very important ingredient!" she had winked cheekily.

So that's how I ended up here at the fertility clinic tonight, sitting in the waiting room with Ellie, whilst Nessie has two day old embryos, made from a combination of me and Ellie, placed into her womb. A miracle. What if I hadn't agreed? The trouble is I love Nessie so much I cannot say no to anything. If she needs, wants and craves a baby then I will do what I can to help. Now we have to wait 12 days to find out if this procedure has worked. I could be a father? Ellie and Nessie joint mothers? Ellie's baby and mine carried in Nessie's womb? I already knew, both Ellie and I considered Nessie the mother, it was our special gift to her, because we were both so in love with her. I sighed, I guess Nessie can dazzle just about anyone.

I also guess you can do anything when you are rich huh? Nessie must've paid the clinic a fortune to do all this at such short notice, and at this time of night. I could tell how much she wanted a child though. If Nessie had her way she would be pregnant before Christmas. I hoped all her wishes come true. I loved her so. Nessie appears through the double doors into the waiting room a large grin on her pretty face. She hugs both Ellie and I, tears in her eyes.

" Thank you guys, I love you both, always," she whispers, kissing first my cheek then Ellie's. "But now, I must go home. Seth needs to know about this, and I have no idea how he will react," she frowned.

I didn't envy her that conversation. How do you explain that? A shiver went down my spine when I thought of her tall, muscled husband. He was very intimidating. Suddenly I was scared, very scared.

_Exactly how will Seth react?_

**CHAPTER TEN**

Miracles

RENESMEE CLEARWATER:

Seth's face went through a variety of changes; angry, sad, confused, helpless, but not once happy. I dug my fingernails into the soft skin of my palms in anxiety. Yes, I'd told him what I'd done tonight. I'd done this thing, this _miracle _without telling him. My husband. Kept in the dark. Out of reach, although he is standing only three feet away. I prayed we could bridge this chasm, which stretched between us. How had everything gone wrong so quickly? I still loved Seth with every fibre of my being, but I thought he'd understood me, and now I feel like I got that so wrong. He stands and stares at me as if I am a stranger. I cannot stand it anymore!

"Seth, please, talk to me," I plead.

He holds out a hand to me, I walk forward and place my hand in his. He doesn't smile as he looks down into my eyes, but leads me by the hand out into the cottage garden. We sit next to the stream, under a bower of wild white roses. The moon is full tonight and all the stars are out. A frosty chill permeates the night air; after all it will soon be December. Seth squeezes my hand; I think he wants me to speak first.

"Seth I am sorry I didn't consult you on this, I did try to warn you how I felt. It seems we can't talk any more without arguing. What's happening to us?" I asked my voice breaking with emotion.

He sighs and turns to look me in the eye. "Nessie, my love, I adore you, all I want to do is protect you from harm. I thought you could tell me anything? Why did you plan all this behind my back? Huh? I feel like a prize idiot! Now you have two embryos inside you, and I wasn't even with you?! If we'd discussed this properly I would have supported you, don't you see?"

If he could shed tears I know he would right now. I feel horrible and empty inside for hurting the most important person in the world to me.

"Seth, I am a selfish horrible person, I only thought about myself, what _I_ want. I was so determined I would be a mother, when Ellie offered I knew it was a sign. I am also ashamed to say I knew Dom would help without question. They both love me, you love me, and I don't deserve any of it!" I started sobbing, realising how badly I'd behaved.

How would I put this right?

Seth hugged me to him, kissing the top of my head. "Silly Nessie!" he scolded.

"I love you, I will support you one hundred percent of the way if you truly want to be a mother. I'll do anything I can to make it possible. The only thing that scares me is you are so headstrong and stubborn. I am scared your talent will draw attention to us, love. Scared it will tear the family apart. Now we have something else to be scared about! Oh Nessie, if it works, we'll be parents! Unless you are planning on running off with Dominic and Ellie to raise this baby?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

I smiled up at him, "Now who's being silly!"

We hugged and his lips found mine, kissing me passionately. Oh how I had missed him. Why did I stay away? We could've gotten through this. My fingers wound around his long hair, pulling him closer to me, my lips insistent on his, his scent and taste intoxicating me. I have been so selfish. I could've lost Seth. I know now I must try to be more reasonable. I can't keep pushing him away, I must trust him. He is my love, my only love. I sigh contentedly as his hands run up and down my body, his lips trailing cool kisses down my cheek, onto my neck. He pulls me down onto the grass and under the full moon he places a large palm on my belly.

"Nessie, there could be a miracle happening in here right now. _Our child_. I will promise to love it as much as I love you," he said solemnly his dark eyes serious and full of love and wonder.

I sighed happily, how perfect would that be? I would gladly give up my fame and fortune to have my own baby. That's all I truly want in this existence; to be a mother. To have our own little family, Seth, our baby and me.

_Does it really matter how we reach our goal?_

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Taken

JANE :

How easy it was to snatch the red-haired friend of our target. Too easy. Now her large frightened eyes watched us warily from the back of the van. We'd tied her up well and gagged her; there would be no escaping. As if anyone could escape us? The Volturi are known for their amazing and special powers. Alec and I , twins and members of the guard, are credited and worshipped for having the most useful powers. I can cause someone to believe that they are feeling pain. This excruciating pain makes it easy for the Volturi to attack and destroy their enemies. Alec's powers are also useful when attacking the enemy. He can cut off all senses making the prey unable to see, hear or feel anything, enabling them to kill the victims without a fight. The Volturi act as guardians, keeping the secret society of vampires hidden from the human world as needed.

We didn't require to kill this victim though,_ yet, _only draw her friend to us. Renesmee Cullen, who had broken our fundamental rule. She must pay. Aro, Marcus and Caius had spoken. Renesmee must be brought in front of them to answer for herself. Of course she had the power of the Cullen's and the Shape-shifters behind her, so going straight for our target would have been foolish. Six years of peace have reigned, why did the spoiled brat have to ruin everything. I smiled to myself, if I was honest I was glad, I had no affection for the Cullen's. They thought they were so superior. Vegetarians? Huh! Alec caught my sly grin and we smiled widely at each other. Twins; joined in mind, body and soul.

I glanced at the red-haired girl in the back; her bright green eyes dulled with fear. She would be easy to control; all we had to do was get her on a plane and deliver her to Volterra. An easy task for the invincible twins. Of course she wouldn't be allowed to survive, no one must know of our existence. With Edward and Bella out of the way, there should be no resistance. Renesmee would come. Once she'd been informed by that annoying pixie faced Aunt of hers, who of course would see all this in a vision.

_Maybe Aro will get his wish; Alice on a plate!_

CHAPTER TWELVE

The Dark Place

ELLIE O'CONNOR:

It was cold and oh so dark in here ; the darkness was absolute, not a pinprick of light penetrating it's depths. The coldness seeped from the dank damp smelling walls, seeking warmth and slowly destroying it. I've never been so scared in my whole life. What is this place? Who are these people? To my fear addled brain they reminded me of some strange cult; cloaks with hoods, piercing red eyes, pale skin? Were those contacts? I didn't want to think about the alternatives. This horrible place they'd put me in was like a tomb. My heart frantically raced in my chest and panic welled up inside of me, threatening to overflow, a scream not far from my lips. Why had they done this to me? I heard the twins talking in the van; they wanted Renesmee. She'd done something to upset them. Something so bad they needed me as bait. What could my friend possibly have done to these strange people?

Last night, I had just left work, I made my way to the car park to find my battered old mini cooper. It was dark, there were no stars out and the night was cold and miserable. I located my car and was fumbling for the keys in my bag, anxious to get home into the warm. Two pairs of strong arms had gripped me and before I had time to scream a chloroform soaked pad was placed over my nose and mouth causing me to slump against the car door with a sigh of surrender. When I awoke I was captive in the back of the van with two sets of red eyes watching me intently. I screamed, very loudly, my head throbbing from the drug they'd use to sedate me.

The girl's eyes, Jane, had bored deep into mine, and a sudden pain ripped through my chest, leaving me breathless and incapacitated. She laughed with her twin, and I knew without a doubt that this small blonde girl had caused me this pain. I don't know how but I knew it was her doing. I'd begged and pleaded with her to make it stop. She'd calmly looked me in the eye and told me if I didn't scream or try to escape she would stop. I gritted my teeth through the pain and nodded my head. Suddenly the pain was gone. I breathed deeply with relief. Then the blonde haired boy, Alec, turned his gaze on me. I shivered with fear. Jane nodded her head and suddenly I was deaf, dumb and blind. In my head I screamed and screamed silently. A few seconds later, my senses returned. Alec beamed at me, his angelic face frightening. Jane informed me that's what would happen to me if I annoyed either one of them. I had to do as they said or else. Pain, suffering and my senses deprived. Of course I wasn't going to argue with that. So I arrived in Italy with them to this strange, dark, foreboding place.

Tears streamed down my face. Who will rescue me? My hope was dying with every hour I remained here. I was so scared. I was scared for Nessie too. If she came, what would these awful people do to her? I shuddered. This tomb-like place could very well end up being _my _tomb.

_Lost forever._

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Fear

ALICE CULLEN:

I ran as fast as I could to the cottage, the branches of the trees snapping in my wake. I pounded on the door, my small fist splintering the wood. Nessie's face appeared at the window, alarm in her chocolate brown eyes. She quickly opened the door and ushered me inside.

"Hey Alice, what's up? I was just having a human forty winks whilst Seth is out hunting," she explained, yawning and running her fingers through her tangled hair.

The look on my face stopped her in her tracks.

"Oh god Alice! What is it?" she demanded, grabbing my hands.

"Oh Nessie, the visions, they are so awful. We need to go to Volterra now!" I said urgently.

She looked at me in confusion. I grabbed her by the shoulders, my eyes boring into hers.

"They have taken a human prisoner Nessie, I'm sorry but I recognised her as your red-haired friend, Ellie isn't it? They are keeping her in the dungeons, waiting for you to take the bait. They are so angry with you. They feel you have flaunted your fame to the detriment of vampire survival. Oh Nessie, I'm so sorry honey. They mean to kill Ellie. We must go of course. Aro is determined to bring you to justice and as for me...well he's always wanted me".

Nessie's face burned with anger.

"How dare they!" she screamed, her eyes wild.

"Yes, Alice we must go now. We must go before Seth gets back. I can't involve anyone else and put them in danger too. This is my fault!" she wailed, her fingers clawing at her long hair.

"Nessie, I already tried to phone your parents, but the phone must be switched off," I admitted.

"Please Alice, let's go. If they hurt Ellie...well they hurt me in more ways than one!" I looked at my niece quizzically. "I'll explain on the way Auntie."

Nessie said, quickly pulling a coat on over her jeans and top. We raced back to the house, and quickly reversed the yellow Ferrari out of the garage. This was the second time I'd had to race towards Volterra.

_It didn't make it any easier._

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Paradise and Hell

BELLA CULLEN:

This felt like a second honeymoon, me and Edward, alone on our private island. Our first had been so different. I was still human. This time was so different. Of course I'd had a few years to get used to being a vampire myself now, no restrictions on our physical relationship anymore. I marvelled at our skin shining like diamonds, the hot sun shining on us in the daytime as we lay together on the warm silky sand, our bodies and hearts entwined as one. I marvelled at Edward's beauty on the moonlit nights where we swam together in the crystal sea, his arms encircling me, his lips crushing down on mine as we gave into the passion we felt for one another.

It was_ perfect_, being alone together. I love him so completely, my only love, my Edward. We are not planning on leaving any time soon. Edward insisted we switch off the phones yesterday, so we can have no interference from the outside world. I don't mind.

_This is heaven, our own little patch of paradise._

RENESMEE CLEARWATER:

As we sped through the starry Italian night, I told Alice of my plans to become a mother. She gasped in shock when I told her about the two little embryos which were currently nestling into my womb. Her eyes widened even more when I explained who the biological parents were. I felt tears stream down my face as I tried to convey to her how much I wanted to be a mother, how disappointed I was to find out I couldn't conceive my own child with Seth, how much having our own family meant to me. More than my music. Alice stroked my arm and tried to soothe me.

"Nessie, love I can't believe you've been going through this alone!" she exclaimed.

I turned my tear stained face towards her, "I thought everyone would try to talk me out of it, tell me I can't possibly bring a human child into our world. But I can Alice, I can!" I said determinedly.

"Nessie, you'll be a wonderful Mom sweetie, I know you will," Alice smiled warmly at me.

Oh it was good to hear. I'd convinced myself the family would be so upset with me. Mind you I'd still to face my parents that was going to be trickier!

" Thanks Alice. It may or may not work, I will find out soon. Maybe my vampire side will reject human embryos. But I'm praying and praying like mad that it will work. So you see Ellie has given me her friendship, despite me being different. And she has given me the greatest gift in the world, I cannot let her down when she needs me!" I said fervently.

Alice looked worried again, her pale face drawn, her eyes staring into space. "Alice! Are you having a vision? Should I drive?" I asked, with panic in my voice.

Suddenly her eyes re-focused and she turned to look at me with a frightened expression.

"Oh Nessie, Ellie is fading fast. They never planned to keep her alive. She's human, it won't be allowed!"

I screamed in fear and pain.

"No Alice! We must save her, I don't care what my punishment is!"

"I have a plan any ways Nessie, and my visions are showing me it will work. Have faith darling niece, have faith," Alice replied calmly.

The car slowed down as we reached Volterra. The dark alleyways leading down into the hide out of the Volturi were damp and foreboding. I shivered as Alice and I disappeared into the darkness to meet our fate. _Please let Ellie be okay _I silently prayed. Alice's small cold hand found mine in the darkness as we silently dropped below the city to make our way through the underground tunnels.

"It will be okay Nessie, you'll see. Everything is going to turn out fine, I can see it!" Alice whispered in the dark to me.

_I squeezed her hand and prayed she was right._

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Gone

SETH CLEARWATER:

I stood in the pouring rain hammering on Dominic Cross's door. Well what was I supposed to think when Nessie had left me a note saying _" Dear Seth, a friend I love dearly is in grave danger. I have gone to sort out the mess I've created. I love you always, your devoted wife Nessie" ?_

I was worried sick! What could possibly have happened now? Dominic opened the front door and I barged passed him, maybe a little too enthusiastically. I heard him gasp as I elbowed him out of the way. I ran into the living room, my eyes scanning the place for my beloved Nessie.

"Where is she Dom?" I bellowed.

Dominic's eyes were full of fear as he carefully watched me. "Uhm not here Seth, sorry," he apologised backing away from me.

I passed Nessie's note to him. His eyes widened as he read it. He looked up at me questions in his sapphire eyes.

"I thought she meant she was here with you?" I asked.

"No, I haven't seen her since erm the other night. Has she told you about that?" he asked, fear flaring in his blue eyes again.

I knew now why he looked worried. The clinic. I sighed deeply. "I'm not here to talk about THAT Dom. Though I expect we will have a chat about it sooner or later," I said calmly, raising my eyebrows at him.

I guess I looked scary to him, a half wolf, a half vamp almost seven feet tall, with a muscular strong frame. Hell I'd be scared of me! Dominic went over to the drinks cabinet and poured himself a straight whiskey, gulping it down in one.

"Would you like a drink, Seth?" he asked.

"No thanks, I don't drink," I said my eyes narrowing at him.

"I don't usually, well except for the odd one," he said sitting down on the sofa, his glass replenished. "But it's not every day one of your closet friends goes missing," he sighed.

"Nessie?" I asked.

He sighed deeply, "No, Ellie. Think you've met her once or twice," he replied taking a long swallow of the amber fluid. "She didn't go home last night, her car was abandoned in the car park at work. Her flat mate reported her missing, as she had phoned just before leaving work to say she'd be there soon. It's not like Ellie, not at all. And weirder still, her handbag was lying on the ground next to her car. The police found something on the ground next to it. I don't think it will help though, could've been left by anyone."

He slumped back on the sofa and I noticed for the first time how tired and emotionally drained he looked. I felt some sympathy for the man.

"What was the thing the police found?" I asked.

Dominic got up and took a small object from his jeans pocket.

"This," he said handing it to me.

It was a silver brooch pin. It looked old. It had a crest on it. An unmistakable crest. One I'd seen before. It was the crest of the _Volturi. _I gasped my head spinning with the implications. Renesmee's friend missing, a Volturi brooch at the scene, used as a clasp on those damn spooky cloaks of theirs, my wife – gone. To sort out something. It all added up.

"Dominic, I know what this is. And it's not good news. The people this brooch belongs to, I know who they are. And I would bet they've taken Ellie to draw Renesmee to them!" I told a shocked Dom. "And of course knowing my wife, she's gone to face them," I continued.

Dom's blue eyes stared intently into mine.

"But Seth, how would Nessie know Ellie had gone missing? I haven't told her, she hasn't been in touch," he asked looking puzzled.

"Alice!" I exclaimed. "Of course, Alice!"

Dominic looked at me with confusion on his face.

"Dominic, thanks. This has been a great help. Now I am going to get my wife back and Ellie!" I exclaimed rushing to the door.

Dominic ran after me.

"Hey Seth, wait up, I'm coming too! Those two girls mean the world to me!" he blurted out, his cheeks flushed.

"I've no time to argue with you Dom, but trust me if you come with me you won't like what you will see!" I warned, rushing out of the door, Dominic hot on my heels.

We sped off into the night, Dominic's knuckles white as he clung onto the dashboard. Ah I can see he hasn't experienced our kind's way of driving yet! I should have left him at home, it wasn't right for a human to be dragged into our world. But I guess I could use the company. He would be safe with me. I grimaced when I thought of my wife in the clutches of the Volturi. I had been dreading this day, I'd tried to warn her, but of course my advice had fallen on deaf ears. None of that mattered now. All I wanted was my love returned to me safe and unharmed.

_Put it this way...she better be, or else._

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

The Volturi

RENESMEE CLEARWATER:

Alice and I stared at the double doors leading into the main quarters of the Volturi leaders. Of course we'd been spotted almost as soon as we'd arrived and now we had two escorts; Demetri and Heidi. The doors were flung open and Alice and I were pushed forward into the inner sanctum. Alice hissed at Demetri as he pushed her with a little bit too much force. I grabbed hold of her arm to steady her as we walked forward to meet the three old vampires; Aro, Marcus and Caius. I had been holding back my fear, determined not to let it get a grip of me. But when I saw those three with their paper-thin white skin and piercing red eyes, I shuddered involuntarily as a wave of sheer panic and fear gripped me. Last time I had seen them was six years ago, I was only an infant. I had touched Aro and "showed" him all about me, to make him see I was special and not an immortal child.

Alice and I stood before them, the Volturi guard close by. Alice stood as tall and proud as she could manage, a defiant glint in her eyes, whilst I by comparison, stood meekly next to her, a quivering wreck. Oh how I wished my Seth was here.

"Ladies, it's a pleasure, as always." Aro greeted us in his old raspy voice.

It reminded me of nails scratching down a blackboard. He lifted my hand and put his thin lips to it, I shuddered again.

"Renesmee, you have turned into a beautiful young lady," he rasped.

He lifted Alice's hand, also kissing her skin with his papery thin lips. "Alice my dear, a pleasure." He didn't let go of Alice's hand though, instead he lifted it to his brow, his eyes closed. "Ah!" he sighed as Alice's every thought filtered into his mind. Alice's face remained like a statue, white and still, her dark eyes betraying no emotion.

"_AH_!" Aro exclaimed.

He dropped Alice's hand, his gaze riveted on me. "So Renesmee, you are a well-known singer and musician now. You have married a shape-shifter, who was changed into one of us. And now you carry human embryos in your hybrid womb? Is there no end to the blasphemies you have conflicted on the Volturi?" he asked in a calm, but frightening voice.

I took a deep breath and willed myself some courage to face this.

"Aro, yes it is true, I have a special talent for music. I mean no harm, I only wanted to make a difference in this world, much like my granddad has done in medicine. And yes it is true I married Seth Clearwater, because I love him with all my heart. He was going to die, Nahuel attacked him. We ALL decided to save him, the only way was to change him. And lastly, yes you are correct, I am hoping Seth and I can have our own family, this was the only chance for us. I do not believe I have put you or your guard in any danger. I wish for you to return my human friend to me right now and Alice and I shall leave."

Aro's eyes widened at me, and a half smile played on his thin lips. He turned to face Marcus and Caius, "Do you hear this brothers? The child believes herself to be above the law?" he asked.

Marcus and Caius's red eyes bored into mine.

"I said destroy her when we had the chance," Marcus rasped.

Aro turned back towards us, his old face sly and cunning. "Sweet Renesmee, if I grant your wish, leave you alone to do as you will and return your friend, what will _you_ do for me?" he asked.

I glanced at Alice, who shook her head at me.

"Nessie, don't listen to him! He will not let Ellie leave, she's seen too much. He will take your promises and give you nothing in return!" she exclaimed, her dark eyes glaring at Aro with disdain.

"Ah Alice!" he sighed, "You already know what the price is don't you sweet one?" Alice continued to glare at him angrily. "Hmm shall I point it out to you Ms Cullen?"

I held Alice's cold hand, scared to let go. Alice stood as still and as silent as a statue. "You will join us Alice, tonight. Then Renesmee can have her little friend back, and she can also carry on with whatever she wants to do. If she goes too far again, then I will drag her pretty self-back here to witness your execution for herself!" Aro crowed triumphantly.

"NO!" I cried out, clutching Alice, my dear aunt to me.

Alice turned to me holding both of my hands in hers, "Nessie, this is what I planned to do before we came here. I will offer my services to the Volturi in exchange for yours and Ellie's freedom."

"No Alice, NO!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face.

She couldn't do this! It was too much, I fell to the floor, tears falling freely. "Alice!" I whimpered.

Alice bent down to stroke my hair, "Please Nessie, I know what's best, trust me, she whispered softly to me.

"Guards! Take Renesmee to the dungeons to see her friend, that's if she hasn't expired already," he laughed. " They can hold each other and die in the dark together. As if I was EVER going to let you go Renesmee dear!" he continued his frame shaking with evil laughter.

I was pulled up from the floor and hauled off by two of the guards. I screamed and clutched at Alice. She stood as still as a statue, not a flicker of emotion on her face.

"Chelsea, my dear, would you come to me please," Aro beckoned to the tall beautiful vampire.

No! Aro planned to emotionally tie Alice to the Volturi! I struggled to escape, to save my darling Alice from their evil plans. But the arms that held me were too strong for a hybrid to escape.

_My tears fell as I watched Chelsea approach Alice._

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Reunited

ELLIE O'CONNOR:

The dungeon doors opened, I screwed up my eyes against the light, pain reverberating through my head. Strong arms gripped me and I was hauled out into the corridor roughly. I gasped in pain as arms held me with a grip of steel.

"Ellie!" a familiar voice called out.

It was Nessie! I opened my eyes, and looked into her fear filled chocolate brown ones. My throat was so very dry and I must've looked a mess as I rasped out a weak hello to my friend. She was also being held by two scary looking men.

"Change of plan, Marcus wants you both to see what's happening upstairs," one of them leered.

"Oh Ellie, they have my Aunt Alice. They mean to make her join them," Nessie wailed.

I still didn't understand, was this a cult? At least someone had tried to rescue me, I was so pleased to see my friend, and tears started pouring down my dirt-streaked cheeks.

"Don't cry Ellie, we'll be out of here soon!" Nessie said defiantly, directing her comment at the frightening people who were holding us captive.

One of them laughed and gripped my arms tighter, making me cry out in pain. Nessie and I were led along the dim lit tunnels until we reached a spiral staircase, this led up to large double doors. I was scared to find out what was behind those doors, but didn't have time to wonder as both Nessie and I were roughly pushed through them.

RENESMEE CLEARWATER:

Alice still stood there, as still as a statue and as white as marble. I broke free of the guard and ran towards my aunt, fearful of what they have done to her.

"Alice!" I shrieked.

Alice turned to me and gave me a small smile. Phew I don't think Chelsea has got to her yet. Chelsea stood at the side of Aro, no doubt awaiting his command.

"Ah Renesmee dearest! We thought it would be better if you witnessed the proceedings. I want you to see your precious Alice renounce her family and join us, the great Volturi! How long I have waited for this day!" he rasped gleefully.

I narrowed my eyes at him anger rising up in me, " You will not have her!" I bellowed rushing forward to beat at him with my small fists.

"Child YOU cannot harm me!" he spat at me, whilst Demetri grabbed both my arms and held me back.

Suddenly Ellie flew out of nowhere, jumping onto Demetri's back and pulling his hair, her nails raking down his face.

"Ellie NO!" Alice and I jointly screamed in fear.

Felix pulled Ellie from Demetri's back as if she was a rag doll and flung her a few feet away against the hard stone wall. I heard a large crack as she slumped to the floor.

"Ellie!" I screamed, tears flowing from my eyes. "Ellie!"

She lay still on the stone floor, her poor body broken and bent. No! This wasn't supposed to happen! I struggled to free myself from Demetri's grip, but I wasn't strong enough. Alice was growling and hissing at him, from her crouched defensive position. Aro laughed at our pathetic efforts.

"Now ladies, calm down. There is no point in all this. Alice will join us and Renesmee you will be punished. All are in agreement. Now Chelsea my dear, make it so!"

My eyes widened with fear as I watched Chelsea walk towards Alice. This was it, it was really happening this time! I screamed out in fear as Chelsea's long fingers reached out for Alice. NO! Alice's eyes closed as she waited for her fate. I couldn't believe my aunt was just stood there, not even trying to stop this from happening. Aro was rubbing his hands together with glee. Marcus and Caius stood beside him with bored expressions on their faces. Suddenly Chelsea spun around, her long fingers touching each of the old vampire's foreheads, instantly breaking their bonds to each other and the Volturi. I gasped as all three slumped to the floor.

Of course Alice had seen this all in a vision! Everything seemed to happen in slow motion then; Demetri let go of me and lunged at Chelsea, the doors swung open and Seth, Dominic and my parents rushed in. I screamed aloud with surprise as Seth whisked me up in to his arms. Dominic had rushed to Ellie's side, stroking her hair, whispering words of comfort, though I don't think she could hear a word.

I had never been so pleased to see my Mom and Dad. They both stood with Alice, no doubt under the protection of my Mom's shield. I knew for sure, even though I couldn't see it that she had Seth, Chelsea and I covered as well. Chelsea greeted them, her arms spread out in supplication.

" Bella, Edward, I could not let them take Alice. Not after your daughter saved me from Nahuel. I owe you all my life. I do not wish to remain here anymore. This way of life is not for me, I would be happy to try your way of life if you would have me? " she said looking down at the floor.

Mom and Dad glanced at each other. They smiled, and both winked at Alice.

"I'm sure Carlisle would love to talk to you about it Chelsea," said my Mom.

The three old vampires were helped to their feet by Felix and Demetri. They glared at us in disdain. Jane and Alec had appeared at their side. Jane was crying when Aro pushed her away, Chelsea's power still affecting him.

My Dad stood tall and proud, looking all of the Volturi present here straight in the eye. " You have tried once again to bring grief and destruction to my family Aro. Let this be the last time. I am sure there are many here who would gladly renounce you now and try our way of life. Your reign of terror is over. I suggest you find other ways to amuse yourself from now on!" he stated defiantly.

Oh I am so proud of my Father!

Now my Mom spoke, " We are leaving now, and we don't expect to be bothered by the Volturi ever again. Though I don't expect you will be a force to be reckoned with now. I say let your guard decide for themselves how they want to live. We do not need you to rule over us, you must see that now?" she said softly her topaz eyes flashing.

I hugged Seth tight to me, so happy to see my gorgeous husband. Dad was looking Ellie over to try to ascertain the extent of her injuries.

"I think she has a broken back! But she is alive, her pulse is strong!"

I hid my face in Seth's neck and cried for my friend. Dom's face was ashen, and full of confusion. Of course he didn't have a clue what was going on. This must all seem very frightening to him. I indicated to Seth he should carry my poor broken friend. He scooped her up easily, her poor dirt streaked face was as white as a sheet. Thankfully she was unconscious. We left the Volturi inner sanctum without a glance back, safe in the knowledge we were protected by Mom's shield. Also safe in the knowledge that we had won another victory over the Volturi. I did not care what happened to any of them now. Chelsea smiled at me and took my hand.

"Thank you," I whispered.

We made our way out of the tunnels and back into the city of Volterra. It was night time and the stars were all out. Such a pretty city this was. I didn't expect to see my family waiting for me; Carlisle and Esme were here along with Jacob and Leah. I ran to them all kissing their cheeks, and hugging them tight to me. Carlisle had rented a large apartment overlooking the square, minutes from where we stood. I should've expected my family to be prepared, when had they ever let me down? So stupid I was rushing off without a care, determined to rescue Ellie, too headstrong to ask for help. Now I knew how much I needed and loved them. I would not put them in danger again, I swore to myself.

"Come on everyone, we need to get Ellie up to the apartment, I have all the necessary medical equipment installed," my amazing Granddad said leading the way.

He noticed Chelsea hanging back. Alice nodded at him and he smiled, "You too Chelsea dear,"

This caused the tall beautiful vampire to beam at him as she followed the rest of us across the square. Dominic was just staring, his mouth hanging open, his poor mind spinning.

"Come on Dom, we'll explain everything to you upstairs. I think it's time you knew, " I said gently to him as I stroked his arm.

The stars shone down on my amazing but definitely strange family as we made our way to our sanctuary. I looked behind once into the depths of the dark alley; I am sure I heard a girl wailing with pain and grief.

_I hoped it was Jane._

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Out Of Sadness Comes Joy

SETH CLEARWATER:

I hugged my beautiful Nessie to me as we all waited nervously outside the room for Carlisle's verdict on Ellie. I was so glad to see her safe and well. I had phoned Carlisle as soon as Dom and I had sped off in the car for Volterra. He immediately took his private plane to Isle Esme to pick up Edward and Bella and we had all met here in this lovely city; lovely except for the Volturi who lived like rats underneath it. Hopefully Chelsea had saw to it that they would never bother us again. She sat nervously on the sofa quietly talking with Esme. I am so pleased she turned out to be one of the good guys.

Jacob and Leah were chatting with Dominic, no doubt explaining to him their side of the story. Nessie had taken him aside, after agreeing it with Carlisle, and told him all about her family. After what he had seen we decided he should know the truth. Also Nessie felt it would be better all round to be honest, especially as she may be carrying his and Ellie's child. He seemed to take the information extremely well. Now Jake was telling him the legends of the Quileute tribe. His eyes were wide with wonder. I guess we had all just got used to this supernatural world we lived in.

Dom and I had achieved a certain degree of male bonding on our journey here. I couldn't blame the guy for the feelings he'd had for my wife. Now hopefully he understood his allure for her; understood why she did the things she did. Dom and Ellie would be perfectly safe with us; there was no way we would harm them. Nessie was right in a way; our world and their world could co-exist. Life is how you make it.

Carlisle re-entered the room, looking serious in his white doctor's coat. We all turned our attention towards him as he began to speak.

"Well everyone, Ellie has broken her spine in a few places. She will heal though, but she won't be able to walk again I'm afraid. The nerves in her spine are too damaged. She is paralysed from the waist down. She is going to need to learn how to live in a wheelchair, I have offered for her to come stay with us at the house. We will build some quarters for her, everything will be modified. I don't know if she mentioned this Nessie, but she is an orphan, she has no one, so I hope you don't mind me offering to help?"

Nessie ran to Carlisle and hugged him tight, tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh Granddad, poor Ellie, it's all my fault once again! "she sobbed against his chest.

"There, there dear. Ellie doesn't blame you. In fact she is dying to see you and Dominic. She is taking the news very well, she's a brave girl," Carlisle said, rubbing Nessie's back soothingly.

Dom came over and gently took Nessie's hand,

"Come on Nessie, love," he said leading her into the room where Ellie lay her poor broken back in traction.

I smiled at Nessie as she looked over her shoulder at me, her eyes were red and puffy, but she smiled back and beckoned me to come with them. I followed her and Dom into the room where Ellie lay, her red curls spread out on the pillow like flames. Her bright green eyes lit up when Nessie and Dom sat next to her bedside. I respectfully stood at the bottom of the bed, the girl hardly knew me. But I suspected we would be friends, she had such a warm loving face, even after all that had happened to her. Nessie and Dom each held one of her hands as they talked quietly to her. Ellie ended up comforting Nessie when she cried.

"Nessie, please don't honey," she pleaded.

"At least I'm alive! And your family, they are so kind. I don't know what I'd do without you all!" Ellie stated, her green eyes sparkling with tears.

Ah she'd make a stunning vampire I thought to myself.

I decided to leave the three friends to it and made my way back to the rest of my family. Carlisle was explaining to everyone how he had told Ellie all about our family and what we were. He said she'd accepted everything he'd said; in fact she seemed pleased at his explanation, she had been so worried the Volturi were an evil cult! Now she and Dom knew the truth about us. I guess I was glad. We made plans about returning home in a few days. Carlisle and Esme would sort out transporting Ellie back to the Cullen home. I think Ellie has just found some new parents! And I knew for a fact she wouldn't find better ones! For the next few days Dom spent all his time with Ellie, they played music and they talked about the wonderful new friends they had made. How strange it all was, but how amazing!

Nessie and I explored Volterra at night, under the romantic starry skies we walked and talked and talked. In six days; Christmas Eve to be precise we would know if Nessie was to be a mother. I couldn't contain my excitement, though my wife tried to bring me back down to earth, telling me we might not be lucky the first time. Jacob and Leah enjoyed the warm sunny days, laughing and talking about their wedding, which was drawing, closer and closer; Christmas Day was only a week away. Back in Forks the snow would be falling, creating a perfect scene for the perfect couple's special day.

Edward and Bella had been busy too; receiving visitors to our apartment. Yes, visitors who once lived in the under belly of this beautiful city of Volterra. Visitors who had decided enough was enough; no more tyrannical Volturi rule, no more slaughtering innocent humans. They came in dribs and drabs; Demetri, Felix, and Heidi with various anonymous members of the guards, all came to talk to the Cullen's; to ask their advice on this new lifestyle they wished to adopt. Edward and Bella received them graciously and without rancour. They came with stories of how the three leaders, Aro, Marcus and Caius had fled to an unknown destination, leaving Alec and Jane distraught. The twins were thought to still be down under the ground in the Volturi residence, scared to come out, scared to do anything without their masters.

I had no sympathy for them whatsoever.

So eventually we returned home to Forks. The family all back together again, a beautiful wedding to look forward to, with two new members of the family whom we regarded as one of us already, despite them being human. Now all I want is to spend time with my darling wife. We lie on the sheepskin rug beside a roaring fire in our home, the firelight making Nessie more beautiful than ever. The snow is falling outside, the sky is full of twinkling stars, and I am reminded again of our honeymoon and how perfect it was. My cool lips are trailing kisses over the smooth skin of Nessie's stomach. I whisper against her skin gently, as she sighs with contentment.

_"Please little babies, stay with us, we love you so much already."_

CHAPTER NINETEEN

The Night Before Christmas

RENESMEE CLEARWATER:

Seth, Dominic, Ellie and I wait patiently for my Granddad to analyse my blood sample; waiting to see if I am pregnant. It's the longest wait of my life! It's Christmas Eve; the snow is still falling, the night is so pretty it brings tears to my eyes. Or is that just because I am an emotional wreck since returning from Volterra? Ellie sits in her custom built wheelchair, so pretty and full of life. The girl is a hero to us all; the way she's coped with her disability so well, never complaining, always good natured and smiling. I suspect Dominic has something to do with this, he has never left her side since Volterra. I have a very good gut feeling that love is in the air. He looks at her so tenderly, so full of admiration and awe, it makes my hybrid heart skip a beat.

I am happy for them, my two best friends. I have no strange feelings towards Dom now, I truly believe I met him for a purpose, a purpose which is to be revealed very soon. Seth is stroking my long hair, his fingers soothing me somewhat. I love him so much and regret the way I've behaved towards him in the last few months. I will spend the rest of my existence showing him how much I love him and need him by my side; always. Now if only we can become a family I will be so happy my hybrid heart will burst!

I so want to give my dear Jacob some good news on his wedding day. I am so looking forward to tomorrow; if any two people belong together then it must be Jake and Leah. They are perfect together, their little family is so sweet. I have written the perfect song for their wedding; Ellie is going to accompany me on the violin. I'm sure there won't be a dry eye in the house, well unless you don't count the vampires of course! Jacob and Leah have decided to spend their wedding eve with their son, Isaac. When they go on honeymoon Sue and Charlie will look after the baby, with a lot of help from me and Seth no doubt! The honeymoon is going to be perfect; they are going to mine and Seth's special log cabin in Kichatna. Emmett of course made a joke about the structural integrity of the building; was it still actually there after our honeymoon?! I looked up into Seth's topaz eyes, memories of our honeymoon making me smile. He smiles back and bends down to kiss me.

Ellie's musical voice breaks us out of our passionate kiss, " Good luck you guys, I am hoping and praying for the best Christmas present ever, for the nicest couple in the world!" she beams at us.

Dominic smiles down at her, his hand laced through hers. I get a lump in my throat and my eyes fill up with tears. Suddenly the door opens and Granddad enters the room, he once again looks so serious in his white lab coat. The whole room holds its breath with anticipation. Oh gosh! His face looks just too serious, I must prepare myself for bad news. Seth and I are strong, we can handle it. I know we can, bad news will not destroy us!

"Renesmee, my darling, let me be the first to congratulate you. You are pregnant!" Carlisle exclaimed, a wide smile breaking over his handsome face.

Seth scooped me up into his arms as I clung to him, sobbing against his silky dark hair. Ellie and Dominic were clapping and congratulating us. Really? Am I really pregnant? I'm going to be a mother? OH MY GOSH!

I am, I'm _pregnant!_

"Oh Nessie, I love you! Nessie we're going to be parents!" Seth says excitedly spinning me around and around wildly.

"Careful Seth, that's a pregnant lady you have a hold off!" warns Carlisle with a wink.

"Ooops!" says my Seth setting me down gently.

Granddad hugs me to him, kissing the top of my head, "Well done sweetheart, I'll be with you every step of the way, making sure everything is okay. You have a very high beta count, it's a strong little bean that's for sure!"

I grasp both Ellie's and Dom's hand in mine, "I couldn't have done this without your selfless gift to me, I love you both. You just don't know how happy you've made me and Seth. We are forever in your debt," I gush, happiness engulfing me.

Seth shakes Dom's hand, which causes Dom to wince slightly! Seth kisses Ellie on the cheek, whispering thank you thank you, over and over again. Seth and I hug each other tight, happy that we have each other and the best Christmas present anyone could wish for. Wait until I tell Mom and Dad! I haven't explained anything to them at all yet, so yes it's going to be a big surprise! Alice is the only one who knows. ( and Granddad of course!) I hope Dad didn't read her mind, though I know Alice can be quite crafty when it comes to hiding her thoughts!

I have decided to tell everyone tomorrow at Jake and Leah's wedding. Everyone agrees that will be the perfect time to break the news. I am worried it will take away the limelight from the bride and groom, but Seth assures me it will be perfect, a perfect Christmas and a perfect wedding. I sigh happily and hug myself. _I'm going to be a Mom! _Dominic wheels Ellie back to her quarters, she needs to rest before tomorrow's big day, and Dom needs to get home for some sleep too. I thank them both again, gushing happily, covering them both in kisses. As Ellie turns to wave at me, I notice a little bit of sadness in her green eyes, and I realise once again I have been a selfish madam!

Of course Ellie is happy for me, but think about this; the poor girl gave me her eggs so I could achieve my dream but the terrible accident in Volterra has robbed her of any chance to become a mother herself. Oh I am so selfish! Poor Ellie! She is such an angel, she hides her feelings well, only letting me and Seth see how overjoyed she is for us. Sadness starts to creep into my happiness. _Life is so unfair._

I vow to myself that one day I will repay this huge favour Ellie has done for me.

_I promise I will if it's the last thing I EVER do._

CHAPTER TWENTY

The Rite of the Seven Steps

JACOB BLACK:

Today is Christmas Day, it is my wedding day. I am the happiest man alive, I am marrying the girl of my dreams today, forever we will be together, and I cannot wait. We are both wearing traditional Quileute dress for the ceremony, as is my Father who as a descendant of a tribal elder, is marrying us today. Isaac is wearing a cute baby version, he looks adorable. I am ready and waiting impatiently for the ceremony to begin. The snow is all around glistening in the sunshine, a perfect backdrop to our wedding. The sea is calm on First Beach with just a gentle breeze. I couldn't ask for a more perfect day to marry my Leah.

Everyone is gathered here waiting for my bride to arrive. Sue is going to give her away, I know she is very proud and emotional about this and will be thinking about Harry, Leah's father. All of the Cullen's are here, Seth and Nessie too, who looks simply stunning as ever, her cheeks glowing with health and happiness. Chelsea is here, along with our other vampire friends from the Denali Clan. Zafrina couldn't make it, I think she would freak at the sight of all this snow any ways! Seth and Leah's cousins are here again, Bells and Elise, they just love a good wedding! All of my wolf brothers are here; Sam and Emily, Paul, Jared, Quil and Embry. My two sisters are also here.

Only my bride is missing and my heart skips a beat as I hear the waiting crowd gasp behind me. My Father smiles at me and nods. I glance behind and see Leah walking towards me on her Mother's arm. Oh my! She is absolutely stunning, so beautiful and proud. Charlie is following, carrying Isaac in his arms with little Zach walking beside him. How I love this girl walking towards me to be my bride. My heart leaps and jumps in my chest as my eyes cannot tear their gaze from Leah's gorgeous face. Then she is next to me, and it is time.

Billy starts to speak and everyone is riveted on his voice, "Both bride and groom will take seven steps sun wise (clockwise) around the sacred fire. For each step taken, a vow is said by each. The groom will make one step forward and say a vow, and then the bride takes a step to join him and says her vow until one round around the fire is completed. Family and friends join hands in a circle around the fire please. "

I smiled down at Leah, her perfect full lips forming into a beautiful smile all for me.

JACOB 1: "O' my beloved, our love has become firm by your walking one with me. Together we will share the responsibilities of the lodge, food and children. May the Creator bless noble children to share. May they live long."

LEAH 1: "This is my commitment to you, my husband. Together we will share the responsibility of the home, food and children. I promise that I shall discharge all my share of the responsibilities for the welfare of the family and the children."

JACOB 2: "O' my beloved, now you have walked with me the second step. May the Creator bless you. I will love you and you alone as my wife. I will fill your heart with strength and courage: this is my commitment and my pledge to you. May God protect the lodge and children."

LEAH 2: "My husband, at all times I shall fill your heart with courage and strength. In your happiness I shall rejoice. May God bless you and our honourable lodge."

JACOB 3: "O my beloved, now since you have walked three steps with me, our wealth and prosperity will grow. May God bless us. May we educate our children and may they live long."

LEAH 3: "My husband, I love you with single-minded devotion as my husband. I will treat all other men as my brothers. My devotion to you is pure and you are my joy. This is my commitment and pledge to you."

JACOB 4: "O' my beloved, it is a great blessing that you have now walked four steps with me. May the Creator bless you. You have brought favour and sacredness in my life. "

LEAH 4: "O my husband, in all acts of righteousness, in material prosperity, in every form of enjoyment, and in those divine acts such as fire sacrifice, worship and charity, I promise you that I shall participate and I will always be with you."

JACOB 5: O' my beloved, now you have walked five steps with me. May the Creator make us prosperous. May the Creator bless us.

LEAH 5: "O my husband, I will share both in your joys and sorrows. Your love will make me very happy."

JACOB 6: "O' my beloved, by walking six steps with me, you have filled my heart with happiness. May I fill your heart with great joy and peace, time and time again. May the Creator bless you."

LEAH 6: "My husband, the Creator blesses you. May I fill your heart with great joy and peace. I promise that I will always be with you."

JACOB 7: "O' my beloved goddess, as you have walked the seven steps with me, our love and friendship have become inseparable and firm. We have experienced spiritual union in God. Now you have become completely mine. I offer my total self to you. May our marriage last forever."

LEAH 7: "My husband, by the law of the Creator, and the spirits of our honourable ancestors, I have become your wife. Whatever promises I gave you I have spoken them with a pure heart. All the spirits are witnesses to this fact. I shall never deceive you, nor will I let you down. I shall love you forever."

Everyone applauds us as Leah and I smile at each other, the happiness on her face dazzling heart is full of pure love for her.

Billy begins to speak again, "_May the sun bring you new energies by day, May the moon softly restore you by night, May the rain wash away any worries you may have, And the breeze blow new strength into your being, And then, all the days of your life, May you walk gently through the world, and know its beauty and yours."_

I heard Sue softly sobbing behind me and Charlie whispering gently to her. Sue then makes her way forward to read us a blessing, she clears her throat and wipes away her tears, giving both Leah and I a happy smile.

" _Above you are the stars, below you are the stones. As time does pass, remember;  
Like a star should your love be constant.  
Like a stone should your love be firm.  
Be close, yet not too close.  
Possess one another, yet be understanding.  
Have patience with the other; for storms will come, but they will go quickly.  
Be free in giving of affection and warmth.  
Have no fear, and let not the ways of words of the unenlightened give you unease.  
For the Great Spirit is with you, now and always.__**"**_

Her eyes shine with tears of happiness as she kisses her daughters cheek.

She embraces me and whispers in my ear, " I trust you Jacob, with my daughter's life and happiness, I hope you will both live happily ever after."

Now I want to cry as the emotions of the ceremony make my heart swell up with love and pride. It is time to exchange our rings, Seth brings them forward and hands them to Billy. We both have silver Celtic bands, this is the only part of the ceremony which is not traditional, but we both agreed to have this modern twist. I really feel the exchanging of rings is such an important part of a wedding.

My Father addresses us both again; "Circles have no beginning and have no end, and so in the long and sacred tradition of marriage rings have come to symbolize eternal love and endless union of body, of mind, and of the spirit. Now Leah please turn to Jacob and say these words aloud as you place the ring on his finger; "_This ring is a symbol of my love and faithfulness, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honour you, and pledge to you my love and life. "_

Leah gazes up at me, her dark eyes deep pools as she repeats the words back to me, her ring now on my finger. I smile down at her as I repeat the words to her and put my ring on her finger. We smile at each other, over awed that this moment is finally here. Billy grins at us both and the ceremony is almost over.

"_Father Sky and Mother Earth, creator and nurturer of all life, we give heartfelt thanks for the moment that brought Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater together in the Holy State of Marriage._

_Now as you Jacob and you Leah have consented together in matrimony and have pledged your faith to each other by the giving and the receiving of these rings before your family and Community; according to the powers invested in me by the Tribal Elders of our Quileute Tribe._

_**I NOW PRONOUNCE THAT YOU ARE HUSBAND AND WIFE. "**_

My ears are deafened by the tumultuous applause emanating from behind us.

_"You may now kiss the bride!"_

I do not need to be told twice as I pull my new wife into my arms and tenderly kiss her sweet lips.

"I love you wife," I whisper against her mouth.

"I love you husband," Leah whispers back.

Now it's time to celebrate and Sue has laid on such a spread! Helped by Emily I suspect. We have a heated tent on the beach for our celebrations, everyone congratulates us and heads off into the tent for some much-needed refreshments. All except the vampires of course, who don't really need to even pretend to eat, we are amongst friends and family after all. I carry Leah through the snowy sand to the shore, where I set her down and crush my lips down onto hers with happy abandonment. The sun is sparkling off the water and reflecting off the snow, making everything seem unreal and wondrous.

"Well Mrs Black, I think we should go see all our guests don't you?" I whisper in her ear, making her giggle.

I scoop her up once more so her beautiful traditional dress does not get wet and I run with glee back up the beach and into the tent where everyone dear to me in this world awaits the bride and groom.

_This is the happiest day of my life!_

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

Happiness At Last

LEAH BLACK: Jacob, _my husband,_ has just made the most unbelievable speech in front of our families and friends. It brought tears to my eyes and just about everyone else who is able to cry here today. I am so happy, I am Jake's wife now, our family is complete. Why did I think I was the girl who didn't want to get married? I love it already! Nessie is now standing up, a big grin on her pretty face.

"I want to say huge congratulations to my best friend ever in this world, Jacob Black and my _sister_ Leah, the now Mrs Black on their marriage! I'm so happy for you both. I have a little announcement of my own to make, on behalf of me and my darling husband Seth."

Seth was grinning down at her his arm around her waist. "We didn't mention this before because we didn't know what the outcome would be. But Dominic and Ellie, whom I adore, helped me and Seth to attain our most precious dream."

Everyone was captivated, waiting to see what Nessie would say. She smiled up at her husband and once again turned to face us all.

" We are going to be parents! I'm _pregnant_! " she gushed as everyone gasped with shock.

Oh that was terrific news! Edward jumped up first followed by Bella. Nessie looked worried, waiting on her parent's reaction. "Oh Nessie!" Edward choked, holding his daughter close.

Bella was grinning from ear to ear. They both hugged Seth as well, whispering words of congratulations to him. "Oh Nessie, love, why didn't you tell us what you were going through?" she scolded.

" Oh Mom I was scared it wouldn't work. I wanted to tell you, truly I did!" Nessie exclaimed.

"Oh never mind that now! Oh Edward, we're going to be grandparents! And so young!" Bella joked causing everyone around the table to laugh.

Edward reached over to shake Dominic's hand and kiss Ellie's cheek, "Thank you both, you don't know how much this means to our family. We are forever in your debt!" Edward exclaimed.

Ellie smiled that beautiful calm smile of hers, " Please Edward you are not in our debt, your family has done so much for me. I don't know what we'd do without you, really I don't. To see Nessie and Seth so happy, well it makes me happy, really it does!" Ellie said warmly, grinning up at the overjoyed parents to be.

Jacob and I kissed both Seth and Nessie, so happy for them. I knew how it felt to think you had been denied a chance at motherhood. Isaac was my world. Wow this was turning out to be such a joyous day.

Once everyone had congratulated Seth and Nessie it was time for the music to begin. Nessie and Ellie were performing a small concert just for us. Jacob asked everyone to sit down so they could appreciate the music. Most of the shape-shifters were gorging themselves on Mom's food. Boy had she made a mountain of food! There were pizzas, whole roast chickens, piles of salad, a seafood platter, and the largest and most indulgent chocolate cake I had ever seen.

This was our wedding cake, not very traditional but who cares? It's gorgeous, with two small wood carved wolves sitting on the top, one white and one black to represent me and my husband. I know my two cousins Bells and Elise were so looking forward to the cake too as they loved my Mom's cooking! I was starving myself, but would wait until after the performance. Nessie took her place on the custom built stage at her white piano, Ellie in her wheelchair with her violin paused and was for Jacob and I, a special song just for us. Seth dimmed the lights in the tent so only the stage was lit with tiny fairy lights all the colours of the rainbow. Nessie looked so pretty in a long red backless gown, Ellie was gorgeous in an emerald green dress which highlighted the lovely rich red of her hair.

"This first song is for my beloved Jacob and his beautiful wife Leah," Nessie said smiling shyly at everyone.

Unbelievable! She is so talented but still doesn't quite believe it. A hush went around the tent as everyone waited in anticipation for Nessie to begin. Her hauntingly lovely voice filled the tent and everyone's hearts and minds with love and joy, as the sound of the violin joined her sweet singing. In perfect harmony together.

"_Come away with me in the night  
Come away with me  
And I will write you a song_

_Come away with me on a bus  
Come away where they can't tempt us  
With their lies_

_I want to walk with you  
On a cloudy day  
In fields where the yellow grass grows  
knee-high  
So won't you try to come_

_Come away with me and we'll kiss  
On a mountaintop  
Come away with me  
And I'll never stop loving you_

_And I want to wake up with the rain  
Falling on a tin roof  
While I'm safe there in your arms  
So all I ask is for you  
To come away with me in the night  
Come away with me " (copyright Nora Jones)_

The whole tent was on its feet applauding for Nessie and Ellie as the song came to an end. Jacob rushed over to kiss Nessie's rosy cheek.

"Thank you sweetheart, I loved it, we both did!" Jake gushed smiling over at me.

Nessie just smiled and as Jake took his seat next to me, she began to play again. Ellie's haunting violin a perfect accompaniment to her piano. The whole performance was mesmerising. I can totally see how the public have come to love Nessie's music. I really hope Ellie and she decide to put this new material out. It's simply wonderful and the perfect soundtrack to my perfect day. When the performance was finished, Jacob and I cut our massive chocolate cake and everyone who could eat had a piece. It was delicious, my Mom sure can bake.

Jacob led me out of the tent whilst everyone was too busy to notice. Though my beautiful little boy's head turned towards us as we made our way out of the tent, I put a finger to my lips in a shushing motion, and winked at him. He gurgled happily on my Mom's knee, such a sweet baby. Jake swept me up into his arms once again, intoxicating me with his presence. He carried me once again down to the shore where the waves lapped gently against the sand.

His lips crushed down onto mine with such passion I gasped, he pulled my body closer and closer to his. The heat from our bodies could melt the snow all around us easily. I run my fingers through his long hair, sighing with happiness. He stops kissing me and gazes down into my eyes with such love and joy it brings tears to my eyes.

"I love you so much Leah Black. I am yours forever. Thank you for marrying me, you've given me all I ever wanted. A happy ending. "

I pull my gorgeous husband close to me and I have no words, I can only show him how much he means to me, as I begin to kiss him tenderly, then passionately, then with total abandonment. I mean to consummate our marriage right here and now! I hear someone politely coughing behind us and break away from my beloved to see Alice standing there a small smile playing on her lips.

"Ooops," I whisper to Jacob.

Alice pretends to be mad and crosses her arms, frowning at us.

"Leah Black! Are you going to deny me my time to dress you up in your going away outfit?"

Jacob and I both laugh as she wags a small finger at me.

" Don't think you are getting away with it! You've plenty of time for THAT on your honeymoon. Which by the way is starting NOW! Carlisle has the helicopter ready to whisk you both away, so come on Leah it's time for you and me to go get you ready!" Alice exclaims with glee.

The three of us run back up the beach together, the full moon is shining over the snowy beach, making it appear to be twinkling with lots of small Christmas tree lights.

_This will be a Christmas Day I will never forget as long as I live._

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

Kichatna Again

JACOB BLACK:

Alice got her way, doesn't she always? Leah was dressed and ready to go looking more stunning and ravishing than I could have imagined. Alice had went to town on her and I had to admit she'd done well! Her long dark silky hair was piled on top of her head with some ringlets escaping down her back and around her face. She wore a long jade dress, with a plunging neckline and thin spaghetti straps. The dress was backless, and was cut daringly low. On her feet were high-heeled gold sandals, showing off her tanned skin perfectly. She was stunning, _my wife_. She blushed when she seen my gaze on her, hungry eyes devouring her every curve. I couldn't wait to be alone with her.

"Oh Alice, Leah looks beautiful," I gasped awestruck.

Alice looked at me smiling proudly, her musical laugh filling my ears.

"Well thank you Mr Black. It's easy when you have such a great blank canvas!"

I was dressed in a casual black suit with a white silk shirt underneath, my hair left long and flowing down my back. We looked very overdressed to be travelling by helicopter! Everyone hugged us and said their goodbyes. Leah and I clasped Isaac to us tightly, breathing in his unique baby smell. We'd both miss him like crazy.

"Bye little one," Leah whispered, kissing his soft cheek.

He gurgled happily and reached out to grasp an escaping tendril of her hair.

"Ow!" she exclaimed as he pulled tightly on it.

I laughed and kissed the top of his head, "Bye my gorgeous boy, we'll see you soon," I said my voice choking with emotion.

Nessie hugged us both tightly, telling us to have the best time and that she hoped we'd get to see the Northern Lights.

"Ah Nessie, now promise me you'll look after yourself whilst I'm gone, sweetheart," I said stroking her cheek. "You are a pregnant lady now, so let Seth take care of you, please for me?" I asked, winking at Seth.

"Oh Jake, stop fussing!" Nessie scolded, tweaking my nose playfully.

Then it was time. Carlisle was waiting in the helicopter. I helped Leah to climb in, mindful of her beautiful dress. We waved down to everyone until they were only small dots back on earth. I pulled Leah closer to me, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. She sighed contentedly and rested her head on my chest.

"Oh Jake, today was just beautiful, just perfect. I'm so happy," I stroked the smooth bare skin of her back, marvelling in the sensation.

"Me too honey," I sighed.

Soon we were there and what a breath-taking sight it was. Mountains covered in snow, mighty pine trees reaching up to the sky, a beautiful winter's twilight bathed in the glow from the setting sun. The log cabin was just perfect, the fire was blazing in the grate , the cupboards and fridge were stocked well, lamps and candles were lit.

"But how?" I asked Carlisle.

He grinned at us both widely, " Christmas magic!" he laughed as Leah and I stared at our surroundings with joy.

Then we were alone..._at last._

I pulled Leah into my arms, and placed my large hands on either side of her soft cheeks, which were lovely and rosy from the roaring fire. I brought my lips down to meet hers slowly, barely touching, but grazing the softness of her mouth with mine. She sighed and returned my soft sweet kisses with her own. Suddenly she breaks away, laughing.

"Oh Jake, I'm starving!" I join in the laughter, because I am so hungry too!

"Well sweetheart, all we've had is chocolate cake!" I say dragging her over to the fridge to see what treats are in store for us.

I gather together a small feast of a whole roast chicken, coleslaw, a large bag of chips, some cold roast beef slices, a crusty loaf and last but not least a large bottle of coca cola. We giggle like children as we set our feast out on the kitchen table. I feed Leah and she feeds me, all the while laughing and joking and messing around. Soon I become hungry for _her_, all thoughts of food forgotten. She is thinking the same as me as her eyes stare deep into mine, her breathing becoming shallow, her cheeks becoming flushed with desire.

I kick back my chair and scoop Leah up into my arms and carry her to the large sheepskin rug in front of the fire. I set her down quickly and my lips are on hers, kissing, devouring, needing to feel her body against mine. I run my hands up and down the silky dress, over every curve, sliding the thin straps down, my mouth hungrily kissing her luscious neck. Her breathing is becoming more ragged as my lips descend lower, her hands gripping my head, one leg wrapped around my waist.

She brings her sweet lips to my ear, "Husband, I want you," she breathes huskily in my ear.

I cannot contain my lust for her any longer and we fall to the floor, clothes torn and ripped in our haste. _Alice would be so upset. _Later, we lie wrapped in one another's arms, our passion sated... for now.

"Leah, I love you_ so_ much," I whisper against her hair, which is now fanned out around her head, wild and tousled from our passionate love making.

"Mm mm," she sighs, " I absolutely love you Jacob, but I'm starving again!" she laughs sexily.

"Oh are you Mrs Black? And are you hungry for me or do you require some sustenance?" I ask her trying not to laugh.

She pretends to mull over my question, "Hmm YOU!" she growls and jumps onto me kissing me with hunger and passion once more.

I surrender to her with joy in my heart.

Much later, we sit crossed legged around the fire, munching on chicken legs and other left over's from our previous feast. The firelight in harmony with the candles gives the room a cosy glow. The snow is falling outside, we are alone together in our own private universe. If we didn't have a son, I think I'd stay here forever. Maybe we will go get Isaac and come live here permanently, ah bliss!

But then again I'd miss my family, my brothers and my strange but wonderful friends. The days pass quickly, we phase and hunt together as wolves, running through the majestic forests free and wild. The nights are long, dark and filled full of passion and lustful abandonment. We talk of our future, of Isaac's future, we hold each other close and marvel at our lives together, entwined forever, always in love.

On our last night we are holding each other close by the fire light; tired and happy after making love for hours, soft kisses, whispers, words of love exchanged; when a beautiful light emanates through the cabin window. I scoop Leah up, wrapping her in a cosy blanket and go outside to marvel at the light show that is the Northern Lights. Nessie was right, it was the most beautiful sight nature had to offer. Leah and I laugh with pleasure as we watch the swirling colourful lights glow in the night sky, making the snow a rainbow. The perfect ending for our perfect honeymoon.

_My heart was so full of love and wonder, I felt like it may soar out of my chest like an eagle flying high in the sky._

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

Two's company, Three's a crowd?

RENESMEE CLEARWATER:

My hybrid heart is beating like crazy and my palms are sweaty with nerves. It's eight weeks since I found out Seth and I were to be parents, and now it is time to see my baby on the screen via ultrasound. These last eight weeks have been nerve wracking for me, I'm so scared something will go wrong, maybe my hybrid body will reject the baby? Seth has had a hard time with me, I've been so over wrought and not very easy or pleasant to live with, but I'm sure he's used to that by now! Luckily I have my wonderful sister-in-law and my Mom to help allay my fears and tell me it's perfectly normal all these worries I have. Especially Mom, she had an awful time being pregnant with me, well you all know the story.

Also Ellie is just an angel sent from heaven, really she is! An absolute godsend, the girl has infinite patience and wisdom. I don't know what I'd do without her. She and Dom are present today to watch Granddad perform my first scan, it wouldn't be right without them, they are after all the creators of my baby. I am so happy for them, they are in love you see, it's so lovely and they are so sweet together. Dom is so protective, they make a beautiful couple. I take a deep breath as the cold jelly is placed on my belly, ready for the scan. Seth holds my hand tight as Dom and Ellie smile encouragingly. It's time for my baby to make its appearance!

All eyes are on the monitor as Granddad sweeps the ultrasound over my belly. Granddad's face is serious as he looks at the monitor and I feel full of fear again.

"Granddad, what is it?" He turns towards four pairs of expectant eyes.

"Nessie, you are having _triplets_ sweetheart!" he exclaims with a wide grin. He points out the three black smudges on the screen. Two are together and one is on its own. " Two identical twins and one non identical." he explains.

_What? Oh my god! What? Triplets? Oh my gosh!_

Seth, Dom and Ellie all gasp in surprise and look into my shocked face.

"Nessie, how do you feel?" Seth asks, squeezing my hand.

"Uh uh..I'm a bit shocked, but oh my! Three babies!" I stutter.

Ellie and Dom kiss my cheeks, "Congratulations honey!" they gush.

Granddad smiles at me and tells me not to worry he'll be here for me every step of the way. All three leave the room and let me and Seth take in the news.

"Oh Seth!" I exclaim as he hugs me. "Oh my!"

Seth strokes my hair and grins widely, "Well my love, we wanted a family, and we're certainly getting one!"

I smile at him, but my mind is wandering. I wasn't even expecting to get pregnant, never mind be having three! This is my perfect opportunity to give something back to Dom and Ellie, something that will enrich their lives and make them complete. These babies are all of ours, all four of us.

I have decided right now that this is be how I will repay the wondrous favour those two amazing friends of mine did for me and Seth. I will bear three children, I will be mother to two, and surrogate mother to Dom and Ellie's child. I will give them a gift so precious, to show them how grateful I am to them both, forever and ever. I will let them experience the joy and amazement of being parents, something which was snatched so cruelly from my beautiful Ellie.

_I will give them a child._

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

Nine Months Later

SETH CLEARWATER:

I am pacing nervously outside the room where my darling wife is having a caesarean section which will bring the three miracle babies into our world. Of course Carlisle is performing the operation, who else? These nine months have gone so quickly, I can't believe it's time already. Poor Nessie is the size of a water buffalo, she has been so tired these last few months, being pregnant with triplets is hard on her body. I've tried to be the best husband possible, looking after her, caring for her and being with her every step of the way. She gave up on her music career a few months ago when it just became too much for her, though Ellie and she did finish their new album and it's doing really well. But no more performances for the time being, though I'm sure she will make a comeback, she loves music so much.

Ellie and Dominic are waiting with me; waiting to see the babies, and especially _their_ baby. They were over the moon when Nessie told them both she planned to give them their own child. Ellie cried and cried whilst Dominic held her, silent tears of joy running down his face. I was so proud of Nessie for her selfless act. But like she says, none of this would have been possible without Dominic and Ellie. We will never stop being grateful to them, they both live here now, the home just keeps getting bigger! So we'll be like one big happy family, life is good.

Suddenly we all hear a baby cry, then another and then another as Carlisle opens the door.

"The triplets are here!" he announces proudly.

Dom pushes Ellie's wheelchair into the room as I follow, eager to make sure Nessie is okay. She is sitting up in bed, her smile so dazzling and pretty I rush to embrace her.

"Oh Nessie, you've done it darling, I'm so proud of you. I love you so much," I gush, kissing her flushed cheeks.

"Meet the babies!" she trills happily, as we all gaze into the bassinet next to the bed.

Oh my! Such beautiful small images of sheer perfection! "The twins are a boy and a girl Seth, and the other baby is a little girl," Nessie beams as we all look on in amazement.

The boy and girl have dark hair just like Dominic, and masses of it for newborns! The other little girl has strawberry blonde hair, so like Ellie. They are perfect with their peaches and cream complexions, tiny fingers and toes and bright sapphire blue eyes. I can hardly speak for fear no words will come. This is the happiest day of my life, now we are a family. Now Dominic and Ellie are a family. Dominic wheels Ellie over to the bassinet to meet their daughter. Ellie has tears in her eyes as she strokes her little girl's cheek. Nessie reaches over to hold her hand.

"Thank you Ellie, thank you Dom once again. The babies are perfection, they are so beautiful!" she exclaims, tears also flowing from her chocolate brown eyes.

_If I could cry I know I surely would at this moment._

"Thanks Carlisle," I smile warmly at him.

He puts his hand on my shoulder and smiles at me, "So any names yet?" he asks.

Ellie and Dom smile shyly at each other, "We love the name Ruby, and now it's even more perfect as it looks like she will have my red hair, "sighs Ellie gazing with wonder at her daughter.

Dominic kisses Ellie's cheek, happiness written all over his handsome face.

Nessie claps her hands with glee, "Oh perfect choice guys!" she exclaims happily.

"Hello Ruby!" I whisper, reaching over to stroke the soft skin of her perfect cheek.

"Seth? Nessie? Do you have names for these gorgeous twins?" Carlisle enquires.

Nessie and I pored over books and books of baby names for months and months! We disagreed and argued many times! But eventually we narrowed the list down and picked two girls' names and two boys names. Nessie insisted we didn't find out the sex so it would be a surprise! I gazed at my wife now, wondering which names she would say.

She raised an eyebrow at me and smiled. "Reuben and Iris!" we both announced at the same time.

Wow, we were in agreement, I smiled happily at my beaming wife.

"Oh gosh I love those names!" gushed Ellie. Nessie smiled and explained the meaning of the beautiful dark haired babies' names to everyone.

"Reuben means 'behold a son in Hebrew'. In the Old Testament he was the eldest son of _Jacob and Leah_ and the ancestor of one of the twelve tribes of Israel! "

I kissed Reuben's cheek, my still heart full of happiness and joy. A beautiful son.

Nessie continued with an explanation of the meaning of our daughter's name, "Iris means _rainbow_ in Greek. Iris was the name of the Greek goddess of the rainbow. Isn't that just perfect!?" she exclaimed.

I kissed the top of Iris's downy head, my still heart full of love and wonder. A beautiful daughter.

I gazed at my new family and felt such pure joy at how life had turned out. It was the four of us against the world now. I would always keep my family safe and secure with love, faith and hope. These precious little souls would all grow up together, safe in the knowledge they had people here who loved them unreservedly, would spend eternity making them happy, the best family in the world basically. The time would come when explanations were needed but not now. Today was a day of miracles, a day of celebrations, a day I would never forget for the rest of my existence.

_Not flesh of my flesh_

_Nor bone of my bone_

_But still miraculously my own._

_Never forget for a single minute_

_You didn't grow under my heart,_

_But in it._

EPILOGUE

One Year Later

EDWARD CULLEN:

The garden is full of sunshine and laughter, rainbows dancing over the pale skins of myself and my beautiful wife Bella as we play with our grandchildren on a lovely sunny Autumn day. Reuben and Iris are such beautiful children. They are one year old today and we are having a lavish birthday party for the twins and Ruby, Dom and Ellie's daughter. They have all just started to take their first steps and are tottering around, falling over and making us laugh with joy.

Nessie is blowing up balloons, while Seth makes them into animals. Dominic has pushed Ellie's chair under the cherry tree, where blossoms fall into her red hair. He brushes them away with such a look of love as they watch their gorgeous red haired daughter play with the twins. Carlisle and Esme have laid out the table with the largest birthday cake I have ever seen. Alice is dancing, her small arms outspread as she twirls and spins much to the enjoyment of the children who squeal with laughter. Emmett is crawling around on all fours barking like a dog to amuse the children; Iris is petting his big head and giggling. Reuben looks scared, and Ruby just stares, her bright blue eyes watching with wonder. I shake my head at Emmett who just ignores me and carries on with his game.

Jacob and Leah have just arrived, Isaac running to jump on Emmett's back with glee. He has no fear, that boy! He laughs with pleasure as Emmett snarls and growls. Jacob has his arm around Leah's waist as they walk over to greet us, guiding his heavily pregnant wife to a spare seat. Yes, they are having another baby, and they are both over the moon! Jake reckons this one was conceived at Kichatna on their honeymoon, they seem to have no problems when they give in to their wild sides and mate as wolves. I am so happy for them. Charlie, Sue and Zack will be along soon to help us celebrate this wonderful day.

So here we all are, our strange, wonderful and amazing family. Bella takes me by surprise and kisses me on the lips as I gaze off into space, memories of our life together and our future to come playing through my head. I pull her closer and crush my lips to hers, her cool kisses never failing to enthral and intoxicate me. I love her more every day; we have our eternity together, our everlasting love. I gently break our kiss and gaze deep into her topaz eyes, rainbows dance on her face making her more unbelievably beautiful to me. She smiles her dazzling smile at me, making me melt as she always does.

"_Forever," _I whisper softly.

"_Forever," _she replies in a whisper.

**THE END**


End file.
